At First Glance
by Harvey's One And Only
Summary: My first Story on this account. Wanted to know if this sonded any good. Seshomaru finds Kagome lying in her own blood and his beast makes him take her with him. What will happen when she wakes up and why was she bleeding in the first place
1. Chapter 1

My first story ever on this account.

Let me know if I should keep it or pick something else.

I don't own anything but the story line and plot. I wish I did I will give a cookie to anyone who can get me ownership of Sessy

Lord Seshomaru POV

I hate her I hate I hate her. Why does she have to be so so urggg! I hate her.

**You know you don't hate her she ours and only ours now go back **

No you will not tell this Seshomaru what to do and she is NOT OURS she belongs to no one expecially us

**You LIE. She WILL be our future Mate and if you don't make it happen I will and you will have to watch**.

Do not assume you have the power and stop with emepty threats

"Lord Seshomaru are you okay did Rin do something wrong? Rin is sorry Seshomaru-sama"

"No Rin you have done nothing wrong" I need to stop this before Rin realizes the real reason I'm like this. No she will not find out because I have no feelings for the girl no woman in my arms sleeping. "Rin set up camp we will stop now. Jaken watch Rin I will be back." I didn't wait to here is reply I know he wont disobey me or he will die.

Now what to do with this woman.

**What do you mean she is our mate and she is coming home with us. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey updating another chapter so excited. Anyway on with the show

I do not Inuyasha or its characters. The plot is all my own. I am looking for a beta because I am the worst speller I know so if you want to or if you know someone who would like to please email me send a review.

Kagome POV

Urggg I hate this why did he have to run off and see that fake stupid claypot in the first place. He has a living breathing person right here. He will never learn. I can't wait n him forever and really I'm tired of being hurt.

**You know if that were true Master you wouldn't be going to get him right now would you. You already know he is not our mate. Why don't you let me show him how to treat a girl.**

you know I cant do that no one knows about this yet

**Then why don't we tell them Master **

Its not the right time

**Master you have been saying that for the past week since we wnt home I can no longer handle the halfbread and his ways so tell them tonight or when you wake up I will be in control**

Yeah yeah yeah I know I will promiss. Wow has it realy been a week since my 18th birthday. Time flies I have been down the well for 3 years.

*Flashback*

"Mom Grandpa Souta I'm back" I walk through the door to see my mom cooking my favorite meal kaiseki. I smile it's my birthday today my 18th to be exact and I finally get to know our family secret. I walk into to kitchen and give my mom a big kiss or the cheek and a bear. Kami how I have missed her.

"Hello dear are you hungry. Dinner is almost done you can take a bath and dinner will be ready when you get out."

Okay mom be right down will can I find out. I'm practically dying to know.

"The only thing I can say is it will happen at exactly midnight and will be very painful" my mom replies with a wince at the painful part like she was remembering something.

I nod my head with a sigh and go up stairs and run my bath water. Once it's done I get in in a daze thinking about what my mom said. Before I know it I'm walking down the stairs to eat. I break out of my trance when I hear my stomach growl. I realize I have not eaten all day and my stomach can no longer be ignored. We all ate in silence none of us knowing what to say about my upcoming transformation to what I don't know just that it will happen.

After dinner my mom and I washed dishes in silence and when we were done she lead me to the back door and we walked out there together. She lead me to our sound proof shed and we sat together in compete silence. Soon I felt I burning feeling all over my body but I couldn't talk. It was like my whole was being set on fire. I opened my mouth and let out a blood curling scream. I screamed and screamed and screamed begging anyone to put the fire out. I wanted to curl up in a ball and die. I didn't know why I was on fire. Something told me to get on all fours. I didn't question it just did. When I moved I herd several creaks and pops that I could infer were my bones breaking and popping back into themselves. I begged my mom to make it stop. I continued to scream until I couldn't because my voice was gone. The fire got hotter and concentrated on my heart and my back. It slowly started to leave the rest of my body but there. I felt somebody holding me and then nothing. I didn't feel anything after that only saw darkness. I looked around franticly trying to see something. I finally saw a light and I ran towards it until it was in front of me.

There I saw myself with strange markings on my wrist hips ankles and face. I knew I could trust her I opened my mouth to speak but she help her hand up.. hr voice came to me in my mind. Somehow I expected it so I didn't freak out. She told how she was my demon self. She explained all about my powers and how I was a mikio-demoness.. when she was done talking I opened my eyes to see my mother smiling at me. She held up my bag to go back down the well with a knowing smile. I grinned and hugged her as tight as I could and whispered "thank you"  
in her ear she gave one last squeeze then let go. She walked me to the well and I jumped in as soon as I was over and back in the federal era I masked my sent like I was thought by my demon self. I then hopped out and was surprised Inuyasha was not there already until I saw soul eaters from Kikiyo


	3. Chapter 3

So so so sorry for the wait and the short capter i dont get much time on the co,puter and my wii wont let me update so here. i will ry to update more

Seshomaru POV

Why did I take her with me I should have put her down at the camp. I can't do that now that she's waking up. Shoot what do I do what do I do? I'll just let this play out and see what she decides to do about being with me. I set her down against the tree and stood in front of her with my usually calm mask on while inside I was freaking out. I heard her groan and watched as she opened her chocolate brown eyes. As soon as they were fully open they turned in to a crystal blue and she grew markings on her face. She had icy blue stripes on her cheeks, ankles, hips, and wrists. There was a blue teardrop on her forehead. Her shiny black hair gained purple, blue and red streaks. In one word she looked beautiful. She locked eyes with me and suddenly I was no longer in control my beast was out to play and there was nothing I could or would do to stop him

Kagome POV

The pain was so so so so painful for lack of a better word. I noticed I was held close to something solid and warm. I couldn't remember how I had got in this spot. Before I opened my eyes I used m senses to figure out about my surrounds. Before I realized what was happening I was no longer in control. The last thing I thought was "I really should have listened to my beast" then it felt like I was locked in a cage and all I could do was watch as my beast did whatever it wanted.


End file.
